Worries
by CatsLoverRuka
Summary: Because sometimes all you need is the touch of a lover. FemDwarfCommonerWarden/Leliana. WARNING This contains FEMSLASH, SHOUJO AI, YURI, LESBIANISM whatever you want to call it.


Disclaymer: BioWare owns Dragon Age: Origins not me, though I am tempted to send cake.

Authors Notes: Yay for FemDwarfCommonerWarden/Leliana! (That's a mouthfull XD). 'Cause there isn't enough in the Fandom ^^. Reviews are apreciated, flames will be laughed at.

***

The fingers inside her curved ever so slightly trying to reach her pleasure point and she gasped in ecstasy at they stroked it, her human partner pulling her into her larger, softer body.

"L...ahh...Leliana!" she whisper shouted not wanting to awaken the rest of camp or alert Alistair who was on duty. Their touches turned from passionate to tender as her bard smiled down at her, joining their lips in a loving kiss. Once they parted Leliana rested her head on her shoulder, her body wrapping itself around her. She on her part wrapped her arms around her beloved, kissing her soft hair and resting her cheek against it, her eyes closing in pure bliss. This had become something of a ritual, when one of them was upset with something they somehow always ended up between the furs. Not to say they didn't do it on other occasions and nether of them was complaining, it served to affirm the fact they were there for each other, it eased tension, relaxed them and always gave way to significant conversations. Besides, it was a great way to start an evening.

"So my love what has you troubled." Leliana pipped up her voice soft and melodious, her fingers tracings random patterns absent mindedly on her chest. She thought for a moment how best to express her concerns, feeling that perhaps it would be a little hard to explain, even to someone as understanding as Leliana.

"Do you worry about your return to Orzimmar?" the bard asked her voice taking on a serious tone. It made her chuckle how well her love knew her, Leliana had always been able to read her, not that that was particularly hard since she was very open and direct, something that had gained her favour with many people, even Morrigan who appreciated her honesty, even if they didn't agree on many a point. She must have been quiet for quite a while because she felt Leliana shift, draping herself over her, their fronts touching, the divine friction eliciting a delighted gasp from her. The bard looked down into her eyes, hers filled with love and concern, a mischievous glint to them.

"I am, castless, a surfacer and a criminal, I fear our reception will not be the most welcoming we've had." it was an understatement of how she felt but it was enough to convey her feelings on the subject. Leliana's fingers traced the brand on her right cheek, her fingers soft and gentle.

"You are a Grey Warden non. You no longer have a title and I would imagine, from what you described of Duncan, that he would not have conscripted you if you were guilty of some great crime." she was going to counter Leliana's soft whisper but the bard rested a single finger on her lips effectivly silencing her.

"Besides, the past is the past, the work you are doing now fighting the darkspawn, trying to end the Blight, that is more than enough to pardon any crime you may have committed." when she thought about it like that she couldn't help but feel a little better, a little more sure of herself. She smiled and Leliana removed the finger from her lips, giving her a smile of her own, one that reached her eyes. Her hand snaked to the back of the bards neck softly stroking the silky hair there before pulling her down for a tender kiss of thanks. With a fluid movement she rolled them over and straddled her lovers stomach, lifting up from the kiss and trialling both her hands down Leliana's neck to her chest where she gently grasped her perky breasts and began rolling the rosy nipples between thumb and forefinger. The usually eloquent bard released a soft needy moan at her loving ministrations and it made her grin. Reaching down she kissed her way up from her collarbone, nibbling on her neck, until she reached her ear, whispering seductively.

"It's about time I retuned the favour non." she poured all of herself into their lovemaking after that and by the glares Morrigan was shooting at them in the morning and the almost imperceptible blush on Stens cheeks she was sure Alistair wasn't the only one who had heard them.


End file.
